It's Been A Long Day
by allie's hope
Summary: After Harry's victory in the battle, he and the rest of the Weasley's must heal immensely before they can really celebrate. Ginny and Harry heal together and apart but are always there for each other. GxH, RxHr, and others. HIATUS. SERIOUSLY.
1. The Beginning After A Sad End

**My take on the beginning of 19 years. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story. It means a lot and feedback is undeniably appreciated.**

**PS. I don't own anything. It all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**:)**

* * *

Harry slowly sat up in the bed he had spent half of his life sleeping in and reached for his glasses before he felt someone else slide them into his hands. He recognized the smoothness of the hand as more feminine than the usual inhabitants of the boy's dormitory and for a fleeting moment felt a flutter of hope that the owner of the hand might be Ginny. It only took him the couple of seconds to put on his glasses to realize that there was no reason for Ginny to even be up here. Once his eyes were focused and peering through the slightly cracked lenses he recognized that it was Hermione who had handed him the battered glasses.

"Good morning Harry, how was your sleep?" Hermione asked from where she was standing in front of Ron, next to Ron's bed. Briefly Hermione's eyes flitted down to her and Ron's hands intertwined securely but then her eyes flew back up to Harry with a look of distressed concern. "You slept for quite a while; well actually you slept for a whole day. Molly kept coming around to see if you had wakened yet so she could stuff you with food but Ron and I warded any visitors off."

"You alright mate? You look a little pale." Ron worried. He stepped around Hermione, still holding her petite hand closely, and walked towards Harry's bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess." Harry ran his cut up hands through his hair, matted with dirt and blood. He brought his hand down and stared at the blood. "Looking like hell, I reckon." Harry attempted a half smile but a cut running the length of his face halted the movement in pain.

"Not too bad." Ron replied. "Dean got pretty badly knocked around. No one looks as bad as him."

Harry tried to laugh but it came out more as a groan of pain.

Hermione contemplated Harry for a few more moments and then spoke up. "Are you sure you're alright Harry" Her brows furrowed as she selected the right words. "I mean besides the physical aspects…"

No one moved as Harry shook his head pensively. "You mean how my feelings and such are?" Harry asked sardonically. Hermione nodded timidly. "Frankly I'm not sure how I feel right now. Everything's a little jumbled."

Hermione placed a protective hand on Harry's knee. "That's all to be expected Harry. No one's really sure what to think at this point; jubilee and despair aren't exactly two compatible emotions." Hermione's eyes betrayed just how much despair she was feeling.

Harry switched his stare to Ron, whom he knew Hermione was referring to.

"The only thing I know for sure is that I feel horribly responsible that all of this happened and honestly that's more than enough for me to think about at this point."

Ron looked completely bewildered but Hermione on the other hand knew exactly what Harry was about to do. She spoke up before Harry could pin everything that had gone wrong on himself. "Don't you dare think that anyone who fought and died in this battle is dead on your account. No one blames you for any of this. Fred, Tonks, Lupin and everyone else came into this battle with a full knowledge of what the risks were but they all had an even better knowledge of the good that would come out of their actions."

Harry stood up forcefully but fell back into his bed when his knees buckled out from underneath him. "If I had just finished him off earlier nobody would have died."

"Stop trying to be so damn noble Harry." Ron spat with frustration. "If Fred was here," his voice caught and Hermione squeezed his hand tighter, "he would slap some sense into. Don't you realize Harry? V-Voldemort is gone; he's never coming back. No one else will ever die at his hand again and that's because of you Harry."

"But if you want us to get mad at you, I've got something." Hermione assured. "How about when we thought you were dead? When Hagrid carried you up the hill-" But a wave of torrid tears cut her off. Harry could even see moisture daring to spill out of Ron's eyes.

Ron cradled Hermione in his arms as her small but strong body shook with sobs. "You made a pretty convincing dead man Harry but bloody hell, if that had been the end I don't know what I would have done." As Hermione's tears subsided Ron added one more thing in a hushed voice. "You're my best mate Harry. That was hard seeing you like that in Hagrid's arms."

Before Ron could stop her, Hermione had thrown herself at Harry and buried herself in his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her, apprehensive at first. He lifted his eyes to Ron's and with a shrug from Ron, Harry tightened his grip around Hermione.

Through a new wave of tears Hermione managed to spit out her thoughts. "You were dead Harry. It was over and you were gone. You were gone at his hands. He had killed you and it was all over. You were never coming back." Hermione stuttered slightly incoherently. She dragged her tear filled eyes to meet Harry's avoiding green eyes. "Do you understand how unbearable that thought was for me? For all of us?"

Harry nodded into her hair and rubbed soothing circles on her shuddering back. Harry shifted his eyes to where Ron was standing at the end of his bed and saw that despite Ron's most valiant efforts he was also crying. Ron's muffled and distressed sobs overtook Harry's thoughts and he was left in a dejected reverie until Hermione began wiping furiously at her own eyes, regaining some shred of composure.

Hermione stepped off the bed and stood back, staring calmly at Ron and Harry, holding her breath, afraid to break the uneasy silence. After a moment she breathed out and smiled pitifully at the situation.

"Gosh, what a mess we are." Hermione swiped her thumbs underneath her red, swollen eyes to remove any forgotten tears and slapped her hands together as if to shake herself out of the stupor.

"A sight if I've ever seen one." Ron added. Hermione reached up and dabbed at Ron's tear stained cheeks.

"But never mind us Harry. There's someone waiting for you down in the common room and she's not doing so well at the moment." Hermione raised her eyebrows warning Harry to take caution.

"Pull anything funny and I'll…" Ron shut up as Hermione's warning look switched its focus to him. "Need any help down the stairs then?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded approvingly at his reformed demeanour.

"I'll be fine." Harry replied pushing himself off the bed. He stumbled forward and Hermione reached out and steadied him. "Never better." Harry reassured her.

"You're sure, Harry?" Hermione questioned. He bobbed his head in affirmation and made his way towards the door. "Oh and Harry," Hermione called out, "it's good to have you back."

"Yeah mate, it's good to have you back." Ron called. "Ginny will be glad to see you too."

Harry felt his heart jump at the mention of Ginny's name. Desire filled his chest with a burning sensation he had never felt before. He suspected now that his future was as untainted as anyone else's and that he hadn't been able to talk to Ginny for such a long time were both roles in the warmth spreading throughout his body. But they hardly crossed his mind as he wobbled gingerly down the stairs. All he felt was a yearning for Ginny's skin on his fingertips and for her eyes to be reflected back in his.

When he reached the end of the curved stairs the sight made him stop in his tracks. Ginny was sitting alone on the couch facing a dwindling fire, one hand fisted around a clump of hair, the other clasped over her mouth. The body Harry had held securely so many times in secluded corners of the castle in his sixth year now shook with silent sobs. He walked towards her on discreet footsteps and circled around the sofa so that he was facing her. Her eyes were pinched together as if in pain and her stunning red hair was spotlighted by the slowly dying fire.

Her jeans were covered in dust and there was a gaping cut up her right leg. Her body clinging t-shirt was torn in the shoulder and there was a smudge of blood on the hem that, Harry presumed, came from the cuts on her lip and cheek. Her bare arms were covered in burn marks and bruises that made Harry want to scoop Ginny, who he knew was a tough and resilient person, up in his arms.

Harry lightly placed his burnt, bruised and cut hand on Ginny's seemingly unhurt leg and held his breath. Ginny's eyes snapped open and her hand fell down from her mouth. She stared emptily into Harry's eyes and a fresh set of tears escaped her puffy eyes. A gasping noise leaked through her tear licked lips. Harry raised his hand to wipe away the tears falling quickly but before his thumb touched Ginny's soft cheeks she had clambered backwards on the couch away from Harry's searching hand.

"Ginny…" Harry whispered.

She began shaking her head frantically, her red hair whipping back and forth across her face and her eyes shut wilfully. Harry stood and watched helplessly as Ginny struggled to open her eyes and face him.

Slowly, she opened her deep brown eyes and forced herself to look at Harry. However instead of his face, she fixed her stare on Harry's kneecaps, too afraid to look anywhere else. Again, Harry reached out for her, and this time she did not draw back but let him place a wary finger underneath her chin.

At his touch Ginny let out a mutated whimper, saturated with tears and agony. She extended her trembling hand out and grasped onto Harry's arm, electricity racing through every vein in her body. Her grip was weak and her body was rocked and heaved as she gasped for air. Harry began to tenderly lift her head upwards so that he could see her face.

As her chin became more aloft she exhaled a sound audible only to Harry. "Hold me," she breathed, "please."

Without pause, Harry lifted Ginny into his arms, turned and fell backwards onto the worn, leather couch.

"Harry." Ginny sobbed. "You were dead…gone…" Harry felt her grip around him tense slightly and responded by placing a wary kiss on her battered forehead. She shuddered in his arms and soundlessly continued to weep tears on Harry's shirt. Harry pulled her closer to his racing heart, leaving his lips pressed against the heat of her temple.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I am so sorry for everything that happened tonight and for the past year. I'm sorry. It killed me to leave you."

Ginny looked up at him through glassy eyes and sniffled back her tears. "Kind of ironic you say that isn't it?" She placed a firm hand on Harry's chest, looking over his whole body. "Since I thought he really had killed you."

"I had no choice Ginny. Believe me, it was all I could do not to run back to the castle and hide. It was hard, but I didn't." As Harry spoke these words the whole journey came back to him. "I had no idea whether I was coming back or not," Harry swallowed back the aching lump in throat, "yet I kept walking. I knew that I had to do something and this was that something."

Ginny shook her head in an attempt to muffle a moan that had escaped her lips. Harry could now see how much this had hurt her. If it had been her carried up to the castle he would have acted exactly the same way Ginny was and had. Harry, cautiously, reached his hand out and tucked a clump of hair behind Ginny's ears so that he could see her face. A gust of air whipped through the windows and draped around them. Harry let his throbbing body slide off the couch and landed softly on the carpeted floor with back leaning against the couch and Ginny in his lap.

Ginny cleared her throat and spoke in a thick voice, "I waited for almost a year to even catch a glimpse of you to reassure myself that you were alive." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand tenderly even though she was speaking as if she was mad at him. "And then I see you for what, five minutes? Just to watch you go into battle and maybe never come back."

"I wish I hadn't had to do that Ginny, if I could of I would have stayed in the Room of Requirement with you. It pained me to leave you in that room." Harry shut his eyes remembering something from the battle. "But it upset me even more to see you out in the battle risking your life. I wanted to step in front of you every time someone aimed their wand at you."

Ginny pounded her fist weakly into Harry's chest in frustration. Harry heard shuffling from the rooms above them. "Now you know how I feel! You've been risking your life since the day I met you. I've wished you to be safe more times than I've wished myself away from my family!" Ginny rolled off of Harry's lap and distanced herself from him in sudden anger.

"I had to do it Ginny." Harry didn't know what else to say.

Ginny's hands clenched into fists and her eyes lit up with anger. "You had to do it? You were just doing it to keep me safe? God Dammit Harry! I hate you for being so bloody noble!"

"Ginny, you still had the trace on you and I just couldn't let you risk your life without thinking it over." Harry pleaded.

"I had plenty of time to think it over and if I hadn't still had the trace on me I would have found someway to be with you." Ginny's expression changed as something else came into her mind. She shifted her position so that she was facing directly into the fire, its rays dancing brilliantly across her cheeks. "And what about Ron and Hermione? They just get to come along no matter what?"

"Neither Ron nor Hermione had the trace on them. And I did everything I could to convince them not to come. However they've had it in their minds since first year that they were coming with me wherever I went." Harry tried his best to explain it fairly. "But the truth is even if you hadn't had the trace on you I would have locked you up and got your mother to watch you."

"It's because I'm inadequate and because Hermione is smarter and Ron is braver, right?" Ginny spat.

Harry dragged himself across the rugged carpet so that he was closer to Ginny. "No. Not because I know you can't hold your own ground, but because I couldn't bear to put you in harm's way. Look what happened to Fred because of me, I can't comprehend what I would have done if that had happened to you."

Now Ginny sprung to her feet, holding a pillow murderously. "There you go again being noble! Taking the blame for something you didn't do. If I had died in the battle," A horrendous picture flew through Harry's mind of Ginny distorted body, spread-eagled on the cold stone floor in a lonely corridor, "it would have been knowing fully well of what I was getting into and you wouldn't be allowed to blame yourself. It is not your fault that anyone on our side died. It's because of you that Voldemort and half his army are dead; it's due to your bloody righteous actions that we can live freely now."

Harry suddenly realized how hard this must be for Ginny. To talk about her brother who was never coming back, but she showed no sign of breaking down. Harry recalled that this was one of the things that had attracted him to Ginny. How strong she was had always surprised him. She cried once and then it was done, no more tears.

"I am so sorry… I am so, so sorry Ginny, for everything." Harry thought now that she had calmed down it would be safe to approach her. He reached upwards for her hand and without resistance pulled her gently back down into him. She curled up into his chest and then tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Never do that again, Harry. You scared me out of mind. I lost purpose when I saw you dead in Hagrid's arms. I hate you for that." Ginny said it so sadly that he hardly believed it.

"I heard you," a scream rang through Harry's memories, "when we got to the steps. I heard you, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione. I so badly wanted to jump out of Hagrid's arms and tell you I was ok. But I couldn't because the only way to make it better for you and everyone else was to stay like that." The pain and guilt etched across Harry's face faded as Ginny smiled feebly at him. "What?"

Ginny shook her head faintly "Even after I thought you were dead and even after you tried to blame yourself for all of this, after you defeated…You-Know-Who," Harry interrupted her. "You can say his name, he's gone." She continued nervously. "Even after all of that, you are still a better person and more humble than anyone else I know."

Harry's lips lifted into a solemn smile and kissed Ginny on the forehead. Ginny trembled at the touch of Harry's lips on her forehead and even though her forehead was already warm from the fire and the humid air outside she felt a certain heat spread over her body.

Ginny let her head fall into the crook of Harry's neck; the exhaustion was beginning to catch up to her. She felt for Harry's hand and entwined her fingers with his. Harry ran his thumb along the silk like back of Ginny's hand.

Harry and Ginny sat in silence for a few moments, both individually contemplating the rush of thoughts and accompanying emotions left after such a tumultuous day. Every time Harry let his mind wander to far, he would land on the face of baby Teddy, now an orphan just like Harry. Ginny's thoughts we consistently focused on her brother; a swirl of memories threatening to break her into a million pieces.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry ventured into the silence.

Ginny chuckled gently and turned to face Harry. "Just thinking about a birthday of mine where Fred and George decided it would be a good idea to hide a newt in the cake. Needless to say, Mum was far from impressed."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand comfortingly and watched as the smile fell from her face. Harry waited for her to say something but when the pain became tangible, he spoke. "What's wrong?"

Ginny's eyes snapped up to Harry's and she gazed into them looking for a guarantee that she was safe. "I don't know, I guess I just feel like I shouldn't be up here while the rest of my family is downstairs mourning." Ginny mumbled and her head fell back onto Harry's shoulder.

Harry placed his thumb underneath her chin and tilted her face upwards. He let the corners of his mouth tug up reassuringly. "I think after everything we deserve some alone time together."

Ginny nodded weakly but continued on. "It feels right to be here with you, at least for a couple minutes." She paused. "But then I think about Fred again and I can't believe I am even daring to smile when he's gone."

Harry cautiously spun himself so that he was facing Ginny, his hands on her bent knees. "I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind a few smiles. In fact, I'm sure he would be encouraging them." Harry took a breath in, steeling himself. "Ginny, I can't begin to imagine how you are dealing with this. But I think Fred would want us to remember him in a good light and with a smile on our-"

Ginny cut him off, "Don't give me that 'Fred would want this, Fred would want that,' load of bullshit. If I want to be sad, mad or whatever while experiencing this loss I will be. And I'll do it whether Fred likes it or not. Because I loved Fred and it's going to take a lot more than a smile to get me over this."

Harry was taken aback at this outburst. But it wasn't because he disagreed or that he was surprised, it was because he realized that he felt the exact same way. Thinking back to Sirius's death and following Dumbledore's death everyone had tried to convince him that they wouldn't want him to mourn and sulk. But nothing that anyone said could have made him less devastated over their deaths.

Harry pondered back on the summers after Cedric, Sirius and Dumbledore and he realized that in four years he hadn't had a summer that wasn't subsequent to a loved one's death. This summer would be different only in the fact that this year would be the last time. From now on he wouldn't have to worry about a Death Eater around the corner and he wouldn't spend his night's tossing and turning agonizing over the fate of his friends.

Ginny stayed focused intently on Harry waiting for him to say something calming, hoping he would have some rebuttal; some way to make her feel even a little bit more at peace.

"We can go downstairs if you'd like." Harry suggested. Ginny's shoulders sunk, knowing it would take more than Harry to get her through this. She genuinely needed her family.

Harry stood up and held out his hand to Ginny. Just as Ginny stood up Ron and Hermione came down the stairs hand in hand. Hermione's cheeks were spread with fresh tears and her eyes with puffy and red.

"Going down to the Hall?" Ron asked somberly.

"I think that's where we need to be right now." Harry replied as he and Ginny walked towards the portrait hole.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and followed.

Harry stepped through the hole behind the Fat Lady and then turned around to help Ginny through. It was a peaceful silence as Ron and Hermione climbed through and the four friends walked gingerly through the halls in the direction of the stairs.

Harry knew that at the bottom of the stairs the atmosphere would change noticeably. He could already feel the dismal floating up to meet them. The three others seemed to be noticing the same thing at the same time so Harry pulled Ginny off to the side of the hall and let Ron and Hermione go ahead. They were so absorbed in making sure the other was alright that they were barely aware of the retreating couple.

"I thought," Harry began but Ginny wasn't going to wait for Harry to work up the nerve to say it.

"You thought that since quite possibly for the next few days we won't have any time alone, you would like to kiss me at least once." Ginny said it with confidence but Harry saw many things betrayed in her eyes. She was not only nervous but it was also extremely hard for her to even be talking about kissing someone when her brother was gone.

Harry laughed at Ginny's inept ability to read his thoughts. "Are you sure?" Harry cautioned.

Ginny nodded with an air of utter sadness and then she had placed her uneasy yet convincing lips on his lips and tangled her hand into his hair. She moulded her lips to his as Harry placed his strong hand on the small of her back. And even though the kiss only lasted for a short time, it made up for the months they had spent apart yearning for each other's touch.

Ron interrupted from the bottom of the staircase. "You coming?"

Harry and Ginny pulled apart and reluctantly headed downstairs. When they pushed open the doors to the Great Hall, Harry was hit with an overwhelming gust of despair and grief. Though the loss of family members was over a day old and the joyous realization that Voldemort was gone had sunk in for some, most of the population of the Hall was disconsolate and confused. He pulled Ginny closer and he saw Ron do the same with Hermione. They walked forwards to where the Weasley clan was situated at what had been the Ravenclaw table and Mrs. Weasley looked up. She beckoned them near and the four stepped closer. But the distraught looks that passed between the members of the family made Harry feel as if he was intruding. Hermione must have felt the same way because when Ginny and Ron squeezed in on the wooden bench she and Harry stood behind.

Harry reached for Hermione's hand she moved closer to him. "Thank you." Harry whispered. Hermione nodded understandingly.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at them and smiled warmly. "Come sit, you two. There is no reason for you to stay standing."

Harry and Hermione circled around to the other side of the table and sat next to Bill and Fleur, who for once were not showing outward signs of affection except for holding each other's hand in between their place settings.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and spoke to Harry. "Harry, I don't know what to say." Harry was about to interject with an apology, when Arthur continued. "I guess we all owe you a thank you."

Harry shifted in his seat awkwardly. "You're welcome sir, but-"

"No buts, Harry. Just thank you. From all of us."

It caused Harry a twinge of regret to think that all of them didn't include Fred now. As if Bill had read his mind he spoke to Harry from beside him. "Fred would be thanking you too." He clapped Harry on the back strongly even though Harry could see moisture brimming in his eyes.

And as Harry sat at the long wooden table, he realized that this was a beginning. And even though it was a beginning after a sad end, it was a fresh start nonetheless and he was not going to waste it.

* * *

**Thank you so much again! I hope you enjoyed and I would love any feeback you have (constructive criticism is the best!).**

**Now it is time to review!**


	2. Thank You's and Apologies

**Sorry about the super long wait. As you know, though I do thoroughly enjoy writing these stories it is summer and I'd rather spend my time in the sun then locked up infront of my labtop. Enjoy!!!**

During the next few days, various professors, family members and a range of other wizards wanting to facilitate completed the plans for the funerals of the fallen. A funeral for Snape was not being prepared even though Harry had enlightened everyone to the real facts surrounding Snape during his last battle with Voldemort. Harry felt that although Snape had never been someone he cared for, after what he did for Harry or more what he had done for Lily; he deserved a short service or at least something to pay attribute to his trials.

"You can't be serious about holding a ceremony for Professor Snape?" Hermione questioned as she flicked her wand at a wall that had crumbled during the battle.

The stones scattered on the floor fell into place and Hermione moved on to a tapestry with a tear whilst Harry trailed considerably uselessly behind her. A further reason to hang about at the castle after the last battle was the state of the castle due to the many missed jinxes and separate fights that had taken place. Most of the wizards and witches that had left during the battle had come back and were attending to all the details in the ruined castle.

"Sure I can. He did just as much to defeat Voldemort as any else did."

"Yes, but don't you think it's going to take a lot of convincing to decide anyone against him murdering Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "I mean I'm only trying to make sure you don't get your hopes up. Ron and I will be there but I can't promise people will be pouring in by the trolley load."

Harry understood she was telling the truth but as he walked up towards the Gryffindor tower he knew that his conscience, no matter what, would oblige him to hold a small service for the man he had once hated with all of his being. Though, before he reached the Gryffindor tower he found that his feet were confidently taking him somewhere else. Harry found himself at the base of Dumbledore's office where the Gargoyles were now standing up straight. He wondered, maybe, if now was the right time to use his achievements in the battle for his advantage.

"Hello." Harry said cautiously as he waited for the habitually tetchy gargoyles to recognize his presence in the hallway.

"Yes?" The gargoyle to the left of the doorway spoke.

"I uh, I need to get into this office, uh but I don't have a password."

"Don't have a password? Did you hear that?" He was now talking to the other stone statue sitting lifelessly against the wall.

"It's just that I need to talk to Snape's portrait and it's of some importance." When he could see that they didn't care he decided to take a chance and throw in his name. "I mean I am Harry Potter."

"Oh! Harry Potter, you say? Well then…what do you consider, my dear stone friend?"

The other gargoyle responded quite gruffly and said nothing that Harry wanted to hear but everything he had anticipated. "I guess if he says he is Harry Potter then we will have to…" He pretended to consider his verdict for moment and then continued. "Nope. Can't let you in."

Just as Harry thought he would have to go back to his dormitory he heard heels clacking along the corridor. He turned guiltily even though he knew he was doing nothing out of place. Professor McGonagall was walking towards the office with a large stack of papers floating beside her. Her face was still bruised but the gash she had suffered during the battle was almost gone. She nodded curtly at another student scurrying through the halls before she noticed Harry, once again staring frustrated at the gargoyles.

"Potter." She came to stand next to him, the stack of papers still hanging in air at her side.

"Professor. How are you?"

"I'm well Harry. And I presume you are also well?"

"Yes, I guess so." Harry thought the only way to get in would be to ask McGonagall for the password. "Except I need to get in here but I don't know the password."

"Oh there is no password, Potter. These statues are just being foolish. The only things they have for amusement are students to taunt." Then she turned to the gargoyles. "I will be on my way now. There is much to plan, unfortunately. I'll see you anon, Potter."

With that the Professor walked away briskly leaving Harry hoping that the gargoyles would let him pass so he could speak to Snape. There were only a few things Harry needed to say to him but they of the utter importance. Harry climbed into the rotating stairs and they pulled up into the office he had visited probably more than any other student. When the stairs reached the door to the spacious room Harry's heart picked up a bit. He pushed upon the door into the empty workplace and the familiarity came rushing back to him. The nights spent diving into memories and conversing over the only way to rid the Wizarding world of Voldemort with Dumbledore were only recollections of the great wizard that Dumbledore was. He stepped forward and searched the walls for Snape's portrait. The last time he had been in this office had been over a year ago and Snape had not been on the walls yet. Most of the portraits were sleeping except for a handful of Headmasters including Dumbledore and Snape. Harry cleared his throat and moved so he was almost underneath Snape's picture, which was, as he was the most recent professor, right behind the gold-rimmed desk piled high with papers.

Despite the fact that this would not be in the least a private conversation, Harry cleared his throat and spoke. "Professor Snape?" Snape turned to look at him. A sort of solemn look hung in his eyes. He did not speak, not to turn Harry away or to urge him on. Harry took this pause to go on. "I looked at your memories and I don't know what to say."

"Then, Potter," Snape hissed, "why speak at all?"

Now a few more occupants of the assorted pictures had awoken and their eyes were turned to Harry scrutinizing way. Harry expected he didn't have much time before Snape got to haughty to hear his apologies and gratitudes so he disregarded the comments he heard fluttering around throughout the frames and overlooked the remark Snape had made.

"Well, really what I came here to ask you was actually, why did you do it? Why did you protect me all these years when you wished I was dead and my mom was alive?" It was a disgusting thing to want Harry knew, but somehow he was still alive because of it.

Snape's eyes flashed angrily however only for a second. "I merely protected you as much as any other student at Hogwarts."

"You know that's not true Professor. I saw it in your memories. You loved my mom so much that even though she was dead you protected me. The thing she died for. You watched over me even though every time you looked into my eyes you saw Lily."

This was frustrating Snape, that Harry knew so much about him now. Talking about his mother was also causing both he and Snape an amount of pain. "I did what Dumbledore asked and nothing more. Now Potter," Harry realized that their short discussion was coming to an end, "I believe that we have talked enough for one night. Goodbye." Any trace of emotion that had rested on Snape's face was now gone.

"Thank you Professor. Thank you so much. And I know somewhere that my mother is thanking you too." Harry turned to leave but Snape's voice halted him in his tracks. "Thank you, Harry, for finally bringing peace to our world."

Now Harry opened the heavy oak door and let himself out. The stairs carried him down and gently spat him out into the empty corridor. This time his feet carried him graciously to the Gryffindor tower with no protest. When he opened the door behind the portrait the cold, intense feeling that had surrounded him in Dumbledore's office immediately evaporated. Inside the common room there were Gryffindors scattered on the couches, chairs and floors. There was no fire because the warmth of the air outside the castle flowed in through the half a dozen open windows that gave a wonderful view to the afternoon sunlight on the grounds.

It was unusual to see a packed common room without half the students reading or writing for their next class. A few people were reading still the books their noses were stuffed in were for leisure only. A group of students were crowded around a Fillibuster Firework ready to explode and a handful of students were playing wizard chess or some other game.

Harry spotted Hermione, Ron and Ginny all very focused on a round of exploding snaps. They were situated in a corner, all sitting cross-legged with their eyes on their cards. No one noticed that Harry had entered which gave him chance to walk over and inspect how the game was going. Not until Ron won did Hermione notice that Harry was standing a few meters away. Ron was to busy congratulating himself to recognize that Harry was there and as Ginny had her back turned she couldn't see him.

"Good afternoon Harry. We missed you in our game. Maybe you could've beat Ronald and we wouldn't have to listen to him gloat for another hour." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron and Ginny both realized Harry was there.

"Oh, Hiya Harry. How's it going?" Ron asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Would you like to join us in another round?" Ginny suggested as she stood up and stepped to Harry's side much to Ron's repugnance.

"Actually, I was hoping you would like to come down to the lake with me Miss. Weasley." Harry took her hand.

"I'd love to." Ginny answered again to Ron's revulsion.

"Us too?" Ron interjected in a futile attempt to stop Harry and Ginny from being alone together.

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny both exclaimed at the same time. "Alright, alright." Ron agreed.

"Then we'll be on our way." Harry told them as he and Ginny headed for the portrait.

"Sickening innit?" Ron huffed to Hermione.

"Well, I'm sure they would think the same thing if they saw us doing this." Hermione smiled roguishly.

She pulled Ron in by his upper arm and firmly planted her lips on his. Ron was shocked at first but the feeling of Hermione's hands on his neck and her lips working against his quickly snapped him back into it. He clasped his arms around Hermione's waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. She let out a squeal started to wrap one leg around Ron's before Ron pulled away much to both of their dismay.

"A little public don't you think?" His voice somewhat gravelly. He pushed a strand of Hermione's curly hair out of her face. Their cheeks were both flushed they ambled over to an empty sofa where they brought themselves as close together as possible.

Down at the lake Ginny and Harry were seated on a grassy patch behind on overgrown bush. Ginny's head was on Harry shoulder and their hands were clasped tightly.

"Why'd you bring me down here?" Ginny asked not because she didn't like being down here but she was curious.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while." He brought his lips down to hers and let them linger for a second. "How are you feeling?"

Ginny sighed. "I'm still shocked, I can't quite comprehend everything that's happened in the past week. But it's easier now that you and Ron and Hermione are back."

"I'm sorry for everything." Harry said.

"Stop it with all the apologies! It's not your damn fault."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Ginny glared at him. "I didn't mean to say that." Ginny smirked.

"I think what you meant to say was," Ginny leaned close into Harry's neck and he felt her breath fast on his neck, "Ginny, I really want to kiss you right now."

Harry coughed, a little surprised at Ginny's boldness but not completely taken aback. It wasn't entirely uncharacteristic of Ginny to take hold of the situation. However before he could ponder on the thought for too long Ginny had tenderly grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair and swiftly kissed along his jaw line to his lips. Harry pulled Ginny into his lap and their lips continued to dance mercilessly against each other. Soon though they were both out of breath. Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's kissed her nose. She smiled and drew back so that she could stare into Harry's eyes.

"It's going to be weird back at the burrow without…well you know." Ginny said at last after a long moment of silence.

"Of course it is, but you're going to have your whole family there with you."

"And you." Ginny corrected as she ran her fingers down Harry's cheek.

"Yes. I suppose so. But in a time like this you're going to want to be with your family."

Ginny shook her head and stood up. She kept a firm hold on Harry's hand so she could pull Harry up with her. She ran her hand through the sides of his hair and then wrapped her arms lithely around his waist. "Harry Potter, you are my family."

* * *

**Now the time has come to review...just hit the big button...come on, it's not that hard...you'll make my day! Look at that green button, you know you want to hit it...if you review maybe the wait next time wont be so long!**

**AVA**


	3. Back Again and Safe in Your Arms

Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed when there was a soft knock at her door that startled her from her daydreams and caused her to knock her mug of water out of her hands.

"Oh!" She cried in exasperation. "Just a moment, the doors open."

As she waved her wand swiftly to clean up the water and dry the sheets a slightly bemused but thoroughly entertained Harry pushed open the heavy door into Ginny's bedroom. He watched as the sheets dried themselves and the water seemingly evaporated from the floor.

"Sorry Harry, it's just you scared me and I don't know what's wrong but I've clearly been quite jumpy since we got home. I think everyone is feeling a little weird now that we're home and well, Fred isn't with us." Ginny twisted her hands around the base of her wand and walked over to the window that had once over looked a beautiful lawn.

Now after a year of terrifying nights and worried glances with only a quick scurry outside once a week, the lawn and the garden were a mess. The grass was grown out in some places and in others it was brown and crusty and obviously dehydrated. Harry remembered the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding a year ago. Of course everyone was on edge due to the situation of the wizarding world but it was still a carefree night that had given all and sundry a chance to forget about work the next day or the looming future of Voldemort in front of them. That night was also the only other time Harry had ever been in Ginny's bedroom and it was the only thing that had kept him going in those months searching for Voldemort. The feel of Ginny's hair in his hands had been a sanctuary and an escape from the duty Harry had been left to fulfill. These memories made him want to waltz up behind Ginny and wrap her up in his arms and be taken to the special place where nothing mattered once again. But he knew he couldn't because it was just too soon after only a week at the Burrow.

It seemed that since they had arrived at the burrow every person has sunk into a depressed stupor that controlled them from being happy or showing any signs of affection spare a kiss goodnight on the cheek from Molly every night. When they had been at Hogwarts, Harry realized, the truth hadn't settled in as much for most of the Weasley family but now it had. The missing place at the table and the empty bed were just constant reminders of what had happened. As much as Harry couldn't stand the pain constantly itching inside of him seemingly eating him up he also he couldn't bear not being close to Ginny in the quiet moments of the day when she would crawl up to her room with a book. But Harry knew that when she did trudge up the stairs most of the time she didn't even open up the book instead she buried her face in her hands and let the tears no one knew she cried fall freely.

"Ginny, come here." Harry said to Ginny still staring watery eyed out the window. She turned and raised her brow at Harry asking if that's really what he meant. Harry nodded at her and walked so that she was a foot from Harry's body. "We are all grieving right now and I know that everybody deals with it their own way but maybe, if it'll help we can deal with it in our own way together."

Harry pushed back a clump of hair sticking to Ginny's tear stained cheeks which were flushed at the moment. Ginny smiled which was something Harry had found rather rare since their arrival at the burrow.

"I'd like that Harry." Ginny felt for Harry's hands, clasped at his waist and wrapped her hands around them. She stood up on her tiptoes and reached her lips to Harry's. She kissed his lips but only let them remain there for a second when she pulled back to wrap her arms around Harry's waist.

She flopped down onto her bed and pulled Harry down next to her. There they lay for the next few hours, hand in hand; talking about nothing and everything there was to talk about. A few times Harry had to find something to wipe away a few stray tears of his own and then clean it so Ginny could do the same. When Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner she had to look twice at the slight grin spread across Ginny's face. However the happiness of Ginny was not enough to affect Ron, who since Hermione's departure to Australia, a week ago, had been down in the dumps.

"Feeling peckish my dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Behind her Harry and Ginny could see the array of food she had prepared for, unbeknownst to them, a special occasion. She had prepared jacket potatoes, a beautiful roast and there was a pie baking in the cooker. Molly's hair was in a mess and her apron was covered in baking substances. None the less one and all could not deny their mouths were watering in anticipation of the brilliant feast Molly had prepared them. They all nodded at her question and hastily sat down at the table which had been pushed to its limits.

Surrounding the table was an assortment of witches and wizards. At the head of the table was Mr. Weasley dressed smartly in a jacket and tie. He was squished tightly beside Ron who among the other children had a very confused look spread on his face. Lining the sides of the table were Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, a very sombre looking George, Harry, Ginny and Molly at the other head. Harry had a feeling he wasn't the only one noticing the amount of space taken up by the empty chair near the head of the table.

"Well go ahead. I didn't make the food to just sit on the table!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Aren't we forgetting someone Mum?" Ron pointed to the chair closest to him on the table's side.

Mrs. Weasley's head snapped to where Ron was pointing, her hands still busy tucking a serviette into Ginny's collar. "Goodness me! I completely forgot we were expecting someone else. I wonder where she could be."

Mrs. Weasley leaned back in her chair to look out into the yard which was still completely lit by the summer sun. "I can't see anyone. What do you reckon Arthur? Should we start without her?"

But before Arthur could answer there was a faint pop outside and the creak of the gate opening. Mrs. Weasley jumped out and her chair almost toppled backwards onto the tile floor. Footsteps lead the anonymous body to the kitchen door and a knock let Molly know it was time to open the door. The inhabitants of the table waited patiently for the door to open and to reveal their guest.

"Thank you Molly." A woman's voice came from the doorway.

Ron didn't have to see her face to know who it was. He pushed back his chair much in the same fashion as his mother and bounded to the door. He stopped so he could gently nudge his mother out of the way and then wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you Hermione." Ron mumbled into Hermione's neck. He placed a cautious kiss in the crook of her neck and then pulled back. Ron looked at her asking if that had been alright. Hermione nodded and then returned Ron's kiss with another right on his lips.

Mrs. Weasley made a made a clucking nose at the faces the Weasley children, including Harry, were making. They all stopped immediately when Mrs. Weasley turned and looked at them sharply.

"Hello everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting to eat. I guess I'll just sit down right over there." Hermione pointed to the chair at the end of the table with the hand that wasn't occupied by being entwined with Ron's.

"No worries, Hermione. It's always wonderful to have you here." Mr. Weasley said. His comment was made to Hermione but his eyes were busy focused on the food in heaping amounts on his plate.

Mrs. Weasley bustled around Ron and Hermione until they were both seated and Hermione's coat was hanging on the door.

"Great to see you Hermione." And "How was your trip?" were uttered in a chorus around the table. Ron and Harry caught Hermione's eye in turn and she shook her head. Apparently she would tell them later.

Once everyone was done with their dinner and Mrs. Weasley had placed afters on all their plates Charlie cleared his throat loudly to acquire the attention of the table. He moved his hand to the collar of his shirt where he pulled on the collar nervously. Fleur sat up straighter and Ginny turned from talking intently with Harry and Percy. "I have something to tell everyone." Their eyes all urged him on. "I told everyone who was here last year about the lady I was dating in Romania, Stella. Well she came from Romania to visit family members and attend some funerals in the past week."

"Will we get to meet her?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"I hope so Mum. I guess your going to have to only because, well, actually I asked her to marry me." Charlie looked down at his tie and waited for someone to say something. Maybe his parents would be angry or disappointed but he at least hoped they'd meet her.

"Well? Did she say yes?" Arthur asked as if Charlie were mental.

Charlie looked up at his family and they were all nodding in agreement with Mr. Weasley. He could see that some were shocked but he could also tell that all of them were hoping she had said yes so they could all congratulate.

"Yes." Charlie said in a small voice.

Bill jumped up from his place and came over to Charlie and wrapped him in a brotherly hug. Everyone either got up to congratulate Charlie or said they whole hearted best wishes from their spot at the table. Charlie's smile kept getting wider and wider with every pat on the back. His grin radiated around the room until his eyes feel on George who was standing awkwardly behind Ron. They locked eyes and Charlie nodded in an understanding of George's sad guise. George was saying he was happy for him but was not ready to congratulate and be cheerful as well. Charlie felt for a moment guilt pour into him but then remembered Fred's laughing face and thought of Stella waiting for him at her hotel.

* * *

Later that night Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat out beneath one of the big trees near the small lake. Ginny was sitting in front of Harry, leaning back in his chest. Ron sat leaned up against a rock with Hermione's feet in his lap. She had taken off her shoes and was now accepting Ron's foot massage with open arms. The sun had gone down only moments ago and there was an eerie glow across the hills.

"So how was the trip?" Harry asked dubiously. The reaction to their questions at dinner had caused Harry, and he expected Ron had figured as well, that something had gone wrong.

"It was good, the flight was great." Hermione said it like it was the only thing that was great.

"Oh right! You rode one of those buses in air? Wasn't that weird at all?" Ron exclaimed curiously. When it came to Muggles Ron was almost as bad as his father.

"It's not like it was the first time I'd ridden in one Ronald. I guess it is a little scary. You don't hear it quite as often as you used to but sometimes the planes fall from the sky into the ocean or just into the earth and everyone is killed." Hermione said nonchalantly. Harry expected she said it hoping to get a reaction from Ron more than anything.

Ron threw Hermione's legs off his lap and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Excuse my French, but why the bloody effing hell would you do that?! You could have been killed 'Mione!" This was all rather amusing to Ginny and Harry who knew quite well that Hermione had been looking for Ron to overreact when she said it. "I can't believe it! While I was here missing you dreadfully you were off risking your life!"

Hermione pried Ron's hands off her shoulders and straightened her blouse. She picked up Ron's hands in hers and got that look Harry had seen her get before when she was speaking to Ron. Hermione was about to nicely call out Ron on his utter lack of Muggle knowledge. "Ask any Muggle Ron and they will tell you that flying on airplanes is much safer than it used to be. But as with anything there are still malfunctions sometimes."

"You are never getting me on one of those filthy electric things." Ron said haughtily.

"Oh come off it Ronald." Hermione put her feet back in Ron's lap and looked him in the eye. "It doesn't matter now because I am here back with you and there is no other place I'd rather be." Ron grinned sheepishly quite possibly regretting the overreaction just by looking at Hermione. Ron leaned in to kiss and make up, so to speak, but was cut off by a loud throat clearing.

"If you're going to get all mushy then we're going to leave." Ginny interrupted.

Hermione turned away from Ron so that his kiss would land on her blushed cheek. Her hands then guided Ron's to her feet and he began massaging again as Hermione picked up her story. "Right then. I landed in Sydney quite late at night but for me with the time change and what not it was only afternoon. Course I was still fairly tired from my trip."

"How long were on this airborne bus thingy?" Ginny asked. Her head was tilted back and resting on Harry's shoulder which left her long, fiery hair splayed out onto Harry's shoulder as well. Harry's lips had been daintily kissing spots along her neck and cheek while Hermione had been talking and so far neither Ron nor Hermione had noticed. When Hermione looked to answer Ginny's question she raised her eyebrow at the predicament Harry's lips were in but said nothing about it.

"Well I had to go to Singapore first so that took almost thirteen hours-" Hermione said but was cut off by an enraged Ron. "You spent a whole day on an untrustworthy piece of metal careening through the sky?!"

Harry and Ginny sniggered at how foolish Ron was being and by how surprised Hermione looked. "Ronald Weasley calm down. Maybe one day I'll show that planes aren't that bad."

Harry was getting frustrated with all of Ron's outbursts. "Ron, could you please just shut up and let Hermione tell us what happened!"

Ron huffed at Harry but then sunk back into his spot against the rock and completely annoyed, he pulled Hermione's legs back up onto him. Hermione continued, "Once I was in Singapore then I took another flight that was about seven and a half hours long which brought me to Sydney."

"Finally." Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione glared at Ron and pulled her knees to her chest. Harry, Ginny and Ron both felt the change of emotions in the air.

"Nothing went wrong with the spell, my Mum and Dad, they both remember me and everything and now they're back at home but it was just really awful seeing them after a whole year and them not recognizing me. They had a whole new life without me."

Ron shifted over so that he was closer to Hermione and wrapped an arm over her bare shoulders. She looked up at Ron with watery eyes and leaned her head onto his shoulder. As Harry and Ginny looked on, Harry only wished that he could relate to Hermione. Harry had gone almost his whole life without seeing his parents save for a few moments with the resurrection stone and the times he traveled back into the pensieve and had a glimpse of his parents. He wished desperately that he could go through only a year of not seeing his parents and afterwards be able to run into their arms.

"But I'm glad I erased their memory of me because it looks like Australia fared quite badly during the war. I don't know about the wizard causalities but I visited the Australian Ministry of Magic and they said 437 Muggles were innocently killed. It was bad down there." Hermione expression looked like she was back in Australia while she relived the memories.

"I'm sure though that once you performed the spell on your Mum and Dad everything was good." Harry suggested, trying to bring Hermione out of her remembrances.

"Well the aeroplane ride back was great. We caught up on everything although most of it was sad they were happy to hear that Voldemort was gone." Hermione looked at Harry gratefully.

Harry shook his head. "Did you tell them that you helped too?"

"I mentioned it and they were happy about that too." Hermione rolled up onto her knees from her sitting position. "But I'm glad that I'm back. And I am also very tired so I'll make my way inside."

"I'll come too." Ron jumped to his feet and helped Hermione up. "See you later, g'night." Ron said at the same time as Hermione. As they walked away Harry thought he saw Ron shoot a warning look back at him.

"Good to have Hermione back?" Ginny probed Harry.

"Absolutely and it's great for Ron because now he won't be hanging around us."

"Good, because I've been waiting all night to kiss you." Ginny said as she placed on knee on either side of Harry's leg.

"Can't say I haven't been thinking about that either." Harry moved his lips closer to Ginny's.

"Go ahead Mr. Potter, go ahead." Ginny said and quickly after she felt Harry's lips come crash on top hers. The force almost knocked her over except that Harry's hands were on her back holding her tightly against his chest.

Before long Harry was on top of Ginny who was lying on the grass. He hovered over top of her propped up on his elbows. "I think this is how I would like to spend the rest of my life."

"Me too Harry." Said Ginny peacefully, looking directly into Harry's eyes. "I can't imagine anything better than being here with you."

"Nor can I." Harry replied as he lowered his head and kissed both of Ginny's eyelids. She smiled in response and then Harry kissed both of her lips as well.

Harry let himself fall to the ground next to Ginny and draped an arm over her stomach. Ginny turned her head and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before turning back to look at the stars. And before long they were both asleep under the night sky.

* * *

**A/N: I am not going to sorry for this chapter taking so long because i decided to live up the last days of summer by being outdoors and with my friends instead of confining myself to a computer.**

**I reeeeeeeallllyy hope you enjoyy because as you know it has been in the works for a while!**

**AVA**


End file.
